1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-54058 (JP 2006-54058 A) describes a separator plate of a fuel cell. The separator plate is made of a sheet metal having a sealing projection. The sealing projection is provided with a polymer elastic layer, and the polymer elastic layer abuts with a polymer membrane to perform sealing.
In a case where the separator plate is made of a material (e.g., titanium, SUS, aluminum, and the like) having a large elongation, thickness tolerances of the separator plate, a MEA, and the like can be absorbed by deformation of the sealing projection, but it might be difficult to maintain a pressure of the sealing portion at a large value.